


You Fail @ L33t 4Ever

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: Weiss_kreuzmas, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi and Nagi are both used to being the smart ones. Oh dear. Thanks to <a href="http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/"><b>lindentreeisle</b></a> for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fail @ L33t 4Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adevyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevyish/gifts).



"Yo, Omi," Yohji said, turning around the corner and ducking his head into Omi's room, "Ken and I are gonna-- Oh. Uh, I--"

"Wait!" Omi said, standing up hurriedly to block the screen of his computer. "It's not-- it's not mine! I mean, it's my computer, it's just--"

"No," Yohji said. "It's fine, kid, you--"

"But--"

"I mean, I was seventeen once." Yojhi's face was scarlet flushing darker. "I wouldn't--"

 _"It's not mine!_ Someone hacked the computer."

"Seriously?" Yohji's embarrassment mixed with concern. "Should we--"

"They only hit the first level," Omi said, "nothing important, but they left--" He gestured helplessly. "All this _stuff."_

"Why would someone just--"

"They're sending me a message." Omi was looking less mortified and more himself. "I don't know if they're trying to intimidate me, or just--" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to find out, though."

"So you're not coming out for pizza," Yohji said. Omi shook his head. "Well, good luck then, kid."

Omi had already turned back to the screen.

  
"So when you say 'porn,' Ken asked over his pizza, "you mean--"

"All I saw was naked," Yohji said, "but it looked pretty hardcore."

"What, like--" Ken made a gesture which may have meant 'cock.' Yohji wasn't sure.

"Yeah," Yohji said. "Like that." Whatever it had been, it was close enough.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means somebody wanted the kid to know they'd been there."

"That's creepy."

Yohji nodded. More than creepy; they were getting played. Yohji'd been played with since the first day he showed up at Weiss-- hell, before that-- but this was a different kind of invasion. This was a _taunt._

"Omi'll handle it, though." Ken took another bite of pizza.

"Yeah," Yohji agreed, and hoped Ken was right.

  
Crawford had a headache, which meant everyone was walking on eggshells. His visions got unreliable with pain, and when Crawford was unsure, he got impatient and snappy. Nagi was dealing with it by focusing on his computer. The twerp from Weiss had finally caught on to the hacking, and it was pretty amusing to watch him run around trying to find the source.

 _Crawford wants painkillers,_ Schuldig said in his mind. _Want a break?_

Amusing or not, getting out of the apartment sounded like an excellent idea. He could grab a coffee, too.

Farfarello went with them too, which involved a certain amount of creative navigation, which meant it was another two hours before Nagi slid back in front of his computer and popped open his can of coffee.

He almost choked on it when he read the message on the screen.

 _Aren't you supposed to take me to dinner first?_

"What was _that?"_ Schuldig yelled from the living room, and there was the sound of something crashing.

"Keep it down," Crawford barked.

"Tell it to the kid," Schuldig snapped back. "What happened?"

"I'm _fine,"_ Nagi called. "Just--"

"Shocked," Schuldig said with glee, bounding to the door of Nagi's room. "Something not go according to plan?"

"It's fine," Nagi repeated through gritted teeth.

He could _feel_ Schuldig grinning behind him. _Crawford already threw a book at me, don't you start too._

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone," he said. "I need to deal with this."

"Pride goes before a fall," Crawford called from the next room.

"Don't give me your stupid American proverbs," Nagi grumbled.

"It's from the Bible," Farfarello said mildly. "You should know it as well as I do."

 _Oh, great, Bible quotes, thanks, Crawford._ Nagi wondered if Schuldig had bothered filtering Farfarello out of the conversation.

"Go take a walk or something," Nagi snapped. "Let me deal with this."

"We just went out, Nagi-chaaaan," Schuldig whined.

"Go." Crawford's voice brooked no further argument, and Nagi was left to work in peace.

  
The next message on Omi's laptop said _is that the best you can do?_

Omi smirked at it.

 _You do realize there was more than just a message._

  
 _"Damn_ it!"

"I still have a headache!"

Nagi sighed and went back to work.

  
In the end, it took Omi two missed school days, one missed work day, several gallons of coffee, two cases of Pocari Sweat and one late-night pizza order, but he insisted things were secure again. He slept for half a day, and they him out of work early on Friday so he could have a little bit more of a break. "I wonder if he kept any of the porn," Yohji said thoughtfully, and Ken thwapped him with a roll of cellophane so hard he almost choked on his cigarette.

  
"Any word from your pen pal?" Schuldig asked at breakfast.

Nagi rolled his eyes.

"We're too close to our goal to compromise it by wasting our time with Weiss," Crawford said.

Schuldig laughed. "You made him stop playing?"

"He'll have plenty to play with soon enough."

"I was just testing their security capabilities," Nagi snapped.

"That's why you sent him schoolboy porn?"

Schuldig's fork came crashing down into the table as if guided by an invisible force, making him jump and narrowly missing his hand.

"Stop it, both of you." Crawford tapped his fingers on his glass. "We need to focus on more important things."

"He'll just start mooning over that girl again if you don't let him flirt with the kitten." Schuldig had put his fork down, no doubt out of caution.

"He can keep his lid on his hormones for a few weeks," Crawford declared. Farfarello snorted, then jumped when Nagi kicked him under the table. Crawford glared at them both. "And you can _all_ behave until this is over."

 _So you don't want to hear about which porn the kitten kept? Nagi's certainly thinking about it._

Crawford's glare upgraded to murderous. Schuldig-- for once-- kept his thoughts to himself.


End file.
